The End
by Amber Ember7
Summary: At the end of the war, Percy is killed. What will Annabeth do now? Short, not fantastic, not my best! Sorry! Rated KPlus because I used the term Hell, and *GASP* crap. Sorry, for making them sound like little kids with the no cussing, but I can't so you know, they can't! Well, Enjoy? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is my very first story that I've written, I just couldn't get it on FanFic until now! It is not fantastic. Criticize, praise, do whatever, you can't really hurt this girls feelings! Hope you like it, if not, oh well! **

**Annabeth**

I slash at an one last Earthborn, and watch as it crumbles to dust. _We have won! Finally this rage has ended! _I think. I turn, with a large grin on my face, to look at Percy.

"Percy! We-" My face goes slack, I hear Percy scream, and see him crumple to the ground. An _empousa_ had stabbed him with a knife, she grins at me wickedly and I scream, a scream of terror, for Percy, rage, because it was through the heart, and a scream of sadness. I lunge at the _empousa_, the last monster left, and bring my knife down on her. She doesn't even have enough time to scream. I scramble over to Percy, on my hands and knees. He looks at me. Thank the gods he's still alive. _Not for long._ A voice says in my head. _Shut up. _I tell the voice, but I know it's right, there is nothing that can heal this wound.

"Annabeth."

"Percy"

"Wise Girl, my Wise Girl."

"Percy. Please! PLEASE! Stay awake! I don't know what-what-" My sentence is interrupted by my sobbing. Percy somehow finds the strength to put his arms around me, and hugs me close.

"Shh, you'll be okay! Don't worry. You've got Piper, and Jason, and Hazel and Frank, and Leo, and Nico. You'll be fine. There will be plenty of other fish in the sea for you." He smirks. Probably congratulating himself on how clever that was, when the last thing I want to hear is a Son of the Sea God pun. But if it keeps him talking, I'll deal with it. As long as I get to hear his voice. This is when I look around and find that I don't see Piper, or Jason, or Leo, or Hazel, or Frank, I only see their bodies lifeless on the ground. The only living being left on the battlefield other than me and Percy, is Nico. I start to sob again, but try to hold it in. _I'll wait until after..._Percy sees what I see too.

"See I won't be alone. I will have the others with me. All you have to do ,Annabeth, is learn to let go, and you'll be fine too."

"Stupid Seaweed Brain! That's the one thing I can't learn how to do! Just please _stay with me._"

"You know that isn't up to me, Annabeth." I look at him desperately, and pray to Hades, and Athena, and Poseidon and every other god, that they will have mercy and let Percy live.

_Please! Please! PLEASE! I can't live without him, without being miserable. Please, if you have any mercy let him stay with me. _I have a feeling though, that the gods won't be in my favor tonight.

"Before I go, though, I have something I need to ask you."

I feel warm tears running down my face, and Percy wipes them off with his thumb, as I nod for him to go on.

He puts a hand under him, and pushes it into his back pocket, then takes out a small box. "You see, I was planning on me staying alive, when I asked you this, but I still really need to know." He smiles "So, here it goes. Annabeth, I think the first time you spoke to me and I saw your blonde curls clearly, I thought I had a crush on you, despite the fact that the first thing I really registered you saying was 'You drool when you sleep'. A couple years later when you kissed me on Mount. St. Helen's, I think I was as surprised as you were that you did that, but then is when I knew, I didn't have a crush on you, I loved you. Then the year after that, after the Titan War, you kissed me again, and there was no volcano to interrupt us, but there was Clarrise. We kissed again at the bottom of the lake. Then I disappeared for months on end, but you looked for me night and day. When I woke up, the only thing I remembered was you. This shows me that no matter what, our love can beat anything, Hera's stupid amnesia magic even. Perhaps it can even beat death. So Annabeth, Wise Girl, if I hadn't gotten myself killed and had a full life ahead of me, Would you marry me?" He looks at me a tinkle in his eye.

I start sobbing hard now, nothing to stop it. But it is a mix of sad tears and tears of joy. He asked me to marry him. "Yes, I would marry you then, I WILL marry you now."

"I don't understand the now."

"I am going to become Mrs. Jackson one way or another and there is no stopping it." I Silently pray to Hera, _Hera I know you hate me, and you know I hate you, but please, come down here right now please, and bind me and Percy together with marriage. Please. _A flash of light and Hera is there. She cuts to the chase thank the gods. Within a few seconds I become Mrs. Percy Jackson, and Percy places a beautiful saltwater pearl ring, with a silver band on my ring finger. We kiss and Hera disappears.

"Well, Mrs. Jackson, how do you feel?"

"A mix between Hell, and Elysium"

"Annabeth that is the same place."

_ "_At this point I don't give a crap."

"Why not?"

"I love you. I'm married to you, and will be for only a couple seconds, and really you should already be dead, but you know you're a demigod, so yeah. Mixed feelings." Percy smiles.

"One last request."

"Okay."

"Kiss me" So I kiss him. Until he can't kiss me, then I lie on his body and cry for hours, eventually Nico comes to sit by me. But I don't care. Nothing matters anymore. Not with Percy gone.


	2. 3 Years Later

**Epilogue**

**3 Years Later**

I'm in New Rome now. That's what Percy would've wanted. I'm going to college and majoring in Architecture. The Romans let me rebuild New Rome when I got here, because Reyna had gotten the Parthenos to Half-Blood Hill and the rift between the Greeks and Romans no longer exists. Any Greeks that want to go to Camp Jupiter can come and any Romans that want to Camp Half-Blood can go. Octavian was um, mysteriously suffocated, by possessed teddy bears, that were slayed by him. Percy's Pillow Pet Panda in the lead. Nico had nothing to do with that... I watch the children chase seagulls and other birds and eat at the cafe's. I have my own apartment. But I still say I'm Annabeth Jackson. I'll always be. That's the one thing I won't do for Percy. I can't let go. I occasionally visit Camp Half-Blood, to see Chiron and Grover. The only ones I really care about now. Nico is at Camp Jupiter with me. Sometimes he will summon Percy. But he can never stay long. The warmth of his hands around me, is a ghost, that sometimes is too strong to ignore. I rarely ever go to the beach, because it only brings a crying fit, even after all these years, though I'll go on his birthday. The sea is always a dark grey, and it is always stormy on his birthday, I know it is Poseidon mourning. Percy says he'll wait until I die, to go to the Isles of the Blest, which is so sweet of him. I hope it won't be long from now. It probably will though. There won't be any more major wars in my lifetime, no major problems just time repeating itself. Reyna has a fiancée. Nico is a loner, doesn't even want to date. Today I'm going to see Chiron and Grover, so I call up Blackjack, Percy's pegasus. I'm the only one Blackjack will let ride him. He lands down right by the Big House and I dismount Blackjack.

"Chrion! Grover! It's Annabeth!"

_Clop. ._ The sound of hooves. Chiron sees me and smiles. "Hello, child! How are you! It's been so long! What? A year? Maybe two?"

I smile and give him a hug. "7 months. And I'm not a child anymore, Chiron, I'm 20 now."

"Oh, well. Anyway, I have something to tell you!"

"Oh? What?"

"We have a new camper."

"And? You get new recruits every year!" I don't really know why he's telling me this.

"Her name is Angeline!" I still don't know why he's telling me this.

"Why are you telling me this?" Seriously! Get to the point you old centaur.

"I'm telling you this, because her father is Poseidon." My mouth drops open.

"How old is she?"

"Haha, now you're interested!" He smiles. "She's 14." WHAT?

"How did we not discover her before? Does she have powers over water like Percy? Does she look like Percy? Does she act like Percy? Where is she?"

"Calm down, Annabeth!" he chuckles "I'll introduce you to her."

A tall tan, black haired girl comes running up to the Big House with a huge grin on her face.

"You called, Chiron?"

"Yes, Angeline. I want you to meet Annabeth. Annabeth, meet Angeline." Angeline looks up to me, and puts her hand out. I take it and we shake.

"I'll just leave you two to talk then." Chiron says, then walks back into the Big House.

"HI! I'm Angeline, as you must've gathered. Annabeth that sounds familiar! Hmm. Oh, right! My half-brother Percy Jackson, right? His girlfriend! You're his girlfriend?"

"Um, actually wife. More accurate, widow."

"Oh, I thought he was 17 when he died." What relevancy does that have?

"And?"

"Well, you have to be 18 to marry."

"Who made that rule?"

"U.S. Government."  
>"Oh, then I'm not going to care."<p>

"Um, alright" It seems at this point neither of us knows what to say. So I study her. She doesn't look a lot like Percy. Their facial structure was different. She has black hair, Percy had Brown hair. She is tall for her age, he was a little shorter than average at 14. She is tanner than he was. Like she spends her free time sun bathing. The only similarity is their eyes. But he had more of a humorous sparkle all the time. She probably has it when she is joking around. But he always had it. She seems nice, though she also seems kind of like a know-it-all. But I was probably like that too. Probably still am, so I'll deal with it.

She seems to be studying me too. I don't know why though. It's not like she could be trying to compare me to somebody.

"You're not the only one who lost their boyfriend, you know."

"I am aware, that other people have lost their loved ones and significant others. I do not ask for pity, I don't even like pity, so don't try to bring it up."

"I was going to say that I lost my boyfriend too, so, don't act like you're the only one with pain."

"I don't act like that. That would be childish. Because while I lost Percy as my boyfriend, you lost him as a brother. Sure you never met him, but that probably hurts so I am trying to be nice, while you act like a child, who wants pity. But it's not working out so well, because I have a temper. I recommend you stop your childish behavior before I get extremely mad though, unless you would like to be shish-ka-bobbed by a knife." She looks at me incredulously. Like she would never think anyone would ever say that to this poor girl who lost her only brother and her boyfriend. I don't even really get where my temper is coming from, but she was seriously getting on my nerves and I really was considering making that threat a reality. But I knew Percy probably wouldn't approve, so I kept my hand away from my knife.

"You look much like him" she says out of the blue.

"Who?"

"My boyfriend. He was a child of Athena too. You both have blond hair, and grey eyes. He had a temper as well. I thought it was cute on him, on you it is just kind of scary. He was the same skin tone. He used correct grammar. His sentences always seemed well, thought out, and planned, which would be impossible though, I know he just was smart, like you I assume. I miss him."  
>"What was his name?" I say, truly curious. Now I kind of feel bad for exploding on her.<p>

"Jack Heettars"

"Oh. Never knew him, must've been a recruit after the Giant War."

"Tell me what Percy was like, please. I really would like to know him, at least about him." She looks at me with those baby seal eyes that Percy had. So I tell her,

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

I laugh. I sit down in one of the rocking chairs and gesture for her to sit in the other. "You're going to need to seat this'll take a while."


	3. DISCALIMER

**HEY! I like totally forgot about my disclaimer so here is a chapter for just that! **

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT A MIDDLE AGED MAN WITH TWO SONS AND A WIFE THAT THROWS AWAY PERCABETH LOVERS FEELS INTO TARTARUS WITH HIS MOST AWESOME COUPLE EVA!**


End file.
